


Sapnap in the Bathroom

by sonnywr_ites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites
Summary: he's just sapnap in the bathroom, who you think that you knowmichael in the bathroom by himself
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sapnap in the Bathroom

Sapnap slid downwards, hands hugging his knees. He felt hot tears form in his eyes as he began to sob, anger and sorrow rushing through his bodies. A loud knock by the door frightened him, making him jump a bit. “Hello?? Hurry up in there, some people have to use the bathroom too!!” Shit shit shit, what should he say? Out of pure panic he screamed, “I’m having my period!!” Silence. “Take your time, honey.” Holy shit that actually worked. He laughed to himself a bit, shaking. Hah, bet Dream would’ve liked that. Oh. His smile faltered as he remembered the whole reason why he was in the bathroom. He stood, staring at the mirror. Tears fell down his face, snot in his nose. He grimaced at the sight. He looked ugly as hell, but that wasn’t really new for him was it? At least not to him. He tried wiping his face but it didn't do much. The tears just kept pouring down his face. The words Dream said to him echoed through his head. "Get of my way, loser." Ah shit, now he was sobbing even harder. How pleasant. Those words hit him like a truck. They left marks on him, making his whole body tremble.

Sapnap stared at the ceiling. How long had it been now? He didn't know or care. He chugged another can of beer then threw it at the wall besides him. He got tired of walking around so now he was in the bathtub, drinking beer and crying some more. His phone was forgotten, sitting at the sink. Countless notifications came from it but at this point he was too tired to interact with people. Dream was probably out there, already finding a newer 'cooler' version of him. Hearing that girl sing gave him memories of when they made fun of said drunk girls. He missed those times. He missed them so much it hurt. He missed being in his garage with Dream, playing any game he wanted or being in his room playing minecraft. He missed the dumb jokes, the banter, fighting, and flirting. Flirting. The texan lowered his head a little more. From the side of his view he saw some more beer. Good thing he brought a shit ton with him.

The memories of flirting never left his mind. He had moved from the bathroom to outside on the porch at this point. He felt a little bad for any girl who actually was having her period, even if she was drunk as hell. He watched people pass by in cars, rolling their eyes at the scene. He chuckled to himself. Sapnap remembered that time when he and Dream shared a kiss in his car. How his lips felt so soft and they had laughed together, smiles on both of their faces. Then he remembered how Dream began ignoring him after that. He fucked things up with him and that hurt. He was his best friend, his homie his… crush. Tears began to fall again. It had taken him years to accept that. Taken years to accept the fact that he was in love with his best friend. Taken years to accept the fact that he wanted to kiss him more, hold his hands, cuddle, be with him and feel his warmth and love. Haha fuck, he was crying even harder now. He hated how Dream was his ride home. Actually no fuck that. He was probably knocked out. He stood, slowly moving his legs away from the home behind him. “Where are you going? I thought I was driving you home?” So he was sober, huh? He turned to face him. “I’m going home? You can’t just walk out and expect me to forget what you called me.” Dream only rolled his eyes at him. “Oh come on, you know I didn’t mean it-” Sapnap angrily pressed a finger onto his chest, more tears falling as he screamed. “Didn’t mean it? DIDN’T FUCKING MEAN IT??” His hand was pushed away, the freckled man beginning to scream with him. “Yes, I didn’t fucking mean it!! It was YOUR idea for me to be like this, for me to be ‘cooler’!!” Sapnap scoffed, crossing his arms. “Buddy it’s not pretend. You’re as fake as them. You think your shit doesn’t stink. You think I’m dumb. You’re just like the people you didn’t want to be. You’re just like the people who fucking hurt me.” Dream’s eyes were softer now. He reached out to hold his hand. “Sapnap…” He muttered. In return, his hand was slapped away. “No, it’s fine! I’m fine,  _ we’ll  _ be fine. Don’t you fucking worry. Have fun with that George guy. I bet he’s cooler than me. Bet you’d kiss him too. Ohoho, I bet you’d even stay with him because HELL i’m JUST that fucking ugly right?” No words were spoken. He gave him a nod and turned around, walking home. He didn’t need Dream. He ignored the tears streaming down his face as he began to run. And Dream didn’t need him.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyee been wanting to do this for a while! im gonna draw it soon, (maybe) so follow my twitter @catkettle to see it :]  
> if you can find the other musical reference i will kiss u


End file.
